


No Regrets

by SonofCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Remus, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James reneges on a deal with Sirius when Lily finally agrees to go to annual Hogsmeade Fall Festival with him<br/>leaving our dear Padfoot with no date of his own. Not much a problem considering that every girl at Hogwarts has been throwing themselves at him for weeks, But Sirius doesn't want just some girl who will fawn all over him and make googly eyes and laugh at his stupid joke. he wants to show up with someone different...somebody who will get on his case and tell him to knock it off...someone like a certain bookworm of a werewolf.<br/>what fallows is mischief that only the Marauders could get up to but no regrets right? ...<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin set and watched as his two best friends in the world bicker back and forth, but over what he wasn't entirely sure. He had been reading for an assignment (someone had to be the smart one) and had just put his book down when he heard Sirius curse loudly.

“Damn it, James, how could you!” he shouted at the black haired boy in the glasses.  
“We agreed! We shook and spit on it. SHOOK AND SPIT JAMES!”

James gave an apologetic shrug and dodged yet another jinx Sirius had aimed at him.  
“It was a once in a lifetime offer Padfoot, I couldn't just say no,” James said as he jumped out of the way of a jelly leg jinx that hit the four-poster bed behind him and made it go all wobbly.  
Remus continued to watch with mild interest, hoping someone would clue him in sooner or later.

“What am I suppose to do now you prat!” snapped Sirius flopping back onto his bed with a loud groan. James turned to Remus with a pleading look, as if beggaring him to understand  
“I had to Moony, Lily said she would go with me out of spite to her parents,” he whined  
“What was I suppose to do? Tell the girl of my dreams no, because Sirius and I agreed we both have a date or we wouldn't go to the Hogsmeade festival at all?”

Oh so that was it, Lily Evan, James’ crush had agreed to go with him to the Hogsmeade festival only days after he and Sirius had made the pact of not going unless they both had dates and now Sirius was left as the third wheel because the festival was tomorrow and he didn't have enough time to ask anyone.  
Remus closed his book set it down once more and sighed.  
“Best I try and resolve it now before they do something stupid.” he thought to himself

“Now, Sirius, you couldn't expect James to say no to Lily and besides there isn't a girl in Hogwarts that wouldn't drop any and everything to show up at this festival on the arm of Sirius Black.” he said looking over at Sirius’s bed where only his legs could be seen.

“I’m sure if you just go down into the common room you’ll be swarmed with girls as always.”  
Sirius set up and glared both his best mates down.  
“That’s just it; I don’t want to take just any girl to the festival. Especially not one who will fawn all over me the entire time.”

Remus rolled his eyes picked up his book and started toward the common room.  
“Then I don’t know how to help you. I mean it’s not like you can transfigure someone one into you little dream girl,” he said over his shoulder. 

All was suddenly silent and Remus felt two pairs of eyes staring him down. He turned and saw both James and Remus staring at him with wickedly wide grins on their faces.  
“Shite!,” he thought and tried to race down the stairs but James being a seeker was too fast for him and grabbed Remus by the waist and carted him back to the dormitory. Remus was set roughly on his bed and the two boys closed in on him.

“Please Remus’ whined Sirius pushing his long jet black hair out of his face.  
“It was your idea, after all, Moony, and just look at Padfoot. How can you resist that face?”  
“It was merely a suggestion and easily,” said Remus bluntly, he tried to stand and get away but they shoved him back onto the bed. Remus cursed to himself, he should really learn to keep his mouth closed more often.  
“Just for one night Moony.” pleaded Sirius. “One night and I promise I’ll behave and I’ll do my own work… for a week.”

He and James gave the best puppy-dog-pouts they could -Sirius winning out of course. Remus shook his head and looked into his friend’s eyes and though he knew he would regret it he nodded.  
“Fine! But, I’ll do the spell work. Sirius, you just be ready for me in the great hall at nine.”  
Sirius lifted Remus up in back-breaking hug and swung him around.  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he yelled and then ran down to the common room James at his heels.  
Remus shook this head and fell back on his bed. This was going to end badly.


	2. Roxanna

Remus stood in the shadow of a statue at the base of the grand staircase overlooking the entrance hall. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. He could see James and Sirius waiting for him. James was clutching to Lily’s arm as if afraid she might come to her senses and run off. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this and was starting to feel he should run back up to his room and undo the transfiguration spell he had cast only hours before. But he had sworn he would go through with this for Sirius’s sake as well as James’ safety. It was now or never. When everyone had left the entrance hall for the great Hall and Dumbledore’s speech, he walked down the stair and stood at the great doors.  
“Ok, you can do this Remus, just open the door.”  
with one last deep sigh he pushed the door open and strode in.

 

James’s eyes hadn't left Lily all evening. That was till he saw HER.  
Tall, and curvaceous, with perfect breast, that peeked from behind a tight roman styled dress of dark blue, with as sash of dark gold as her tiny waist. Two crescent moon earrings hung from her ears resting among the locks of her dark sandy brown hair but it was her eyes that drew him in.  
They were dark blue-gray and seemed to hold a familiar tired sadness.  
It seemed that James was not the only one who had noticed her. Every eye in the great hall had landed on this mysterious beauty with the sad eyes

Remus was going faint as he walked down the aisle. Every eye was on him, people whispered behind their hands, even a few teachers seemed entranced. Remus took a yet another steadying breath and made his way to James, Lily, and Sirius.

“I’m so sorry I’m late Sirius, my love.” Remus said, even his voice was had changed.  
Both James and Sirius’s jaws dropped.  
“Remu… I mean, remind me to wait for you next time sweetie,” said Sirius shakily.  
“Sirius who is your friend, she gorgeous,” said Lily with a smile  
“This is uh, this is my date and her name is umm uh-”  
“Oh Sirius you forgetful fool. It’s Roxanna, I Remus's cousin,” said Remus pooling the name from thin air.  
“And you must be Lily Evans. James talks about you all the time. It’s a bit annoying actually.”  
Lily blushed and tightened her arm around James. Was she threatened by Remus knowing James? How quickly a female can turn.

All fell silent as Dumbledore gave yet another one of his long and heartfelt speeches.  
The entire time Sirius kept taking glances at Remus’ bust line and slightly revealing cleavage. When the speech was over everyone turned to leave and head down to Hogsmeade. Sirius stayed behind with Remus to talk out of earshot.

“Oh my god, you look- you look- I mean wow.” he stammered to Remus who couldn't help but blush and smile.  
“Well I had to do something so you wouldn't complain.” he retorted. “But Sirius listen, this is important. Because of the werewolf in me, this spell will only last until the moon is at its highest peak.”  
“You mean midnight,” Sirius asked slipping his arm around Remus’ waist.  
It was no different than any other time but in this female body Remus couldn't help but feel a bit of sinful longing. A secret wish that wasn't unknown to him but one that he kept buried deep.   
“Yes, which mean I have to be back in Hogwarts before the clock strikes twelve.” Sirius nodded and a wide grin spread across his face  
“Ok twelve but Moony one thing,” he said then to Remus’ surprise he leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“You look Bloody amazing tonight.”  
Remus wanted to push Sirius away from him but found that the kiss was not all that vulgar and that he found Sirius’ arm around his small waist comfortable.

On they walked till they caught up with James and Lily. It was fun to be out of the castle and from behind a book for once. Remus usually never left the castle less on full moon nights or when James and Sirius begged him to. He was happy to be able to walk beside his best friends and actually talk freely like a teenager was supposing too.  
He found that in this new female form he was far less shy and more outgoing. He was the one who suggested games play and what festival activities to try next. He also found that in this form he was able to laugh and talk freely with girls like Lily who told Roxanna over and over that she was her new best friend.  
Sirius and Remus watched as Lily and James tried to dance but kept arguing about who should lead.  
“They’ll never get through a song if they keep on like that,” Remus said to Sirius who had given him his lap to sit in instead of the perfectly good chair beside him. Once again this was no different then when he had been a male yet in his female’s body he felt awash with affection and longing.  
“Do you want to try,” asked Sirius politely which was odd considering this was Sirius Black who was talking. Remus thought it over then saw that there was no harm to be had and agreed. Sirius lead him out onto the crowded dance floor right across fro James and Lily as the music changed. Remus followed Sirius’s ever move with graceful step after graceful step. He spun around him and clung to him like- like a lover. Yes, lover. this was the dance of lovers, of those had would soon make love. Remus was coy and yet he yielded to Sirius’s every demanding step. When the music stopped all around them erupted applause. Remus blushed and laughed then felt something tightening in his throat. He placed his hand to the spot and felt a solid lump. An Adam’s apple!  
His eyes flew to the sky (the moon was almost in the center of the sky) then to the clock with its broomstick hands. A minute to twelve.

He looked at Sirius pleadingly and said: “help me.” Sirius didn't need to be told twice he sprang from the crowd dragging Remus behind him by his hand and bounded for the castle. They heard James and Lily call after them but Remus couldn't look back his breast where shrinking back to the flat chest of a man.  
Bursting through the doors into the entrance hall, speeding up the stairs, and after a quick argument with the portrait of the fat lady, through the common room and into the boy’s dormitory.  
Remus was already a boy again but the spell must have gone wrong somehow for his hair was now about a foot longer than it had been before and the dress he wore still clung to slight curves.  
“Thank you Sirius.” he breathed. At least his voice was back to normal  
“Are you OK,” Sirius asked examining Remus head to toe.  
“Everything back to its place?”  
Remus eyed him, the vein above his eyebrow twitching slightly.  
“Yes everything is back to normal,” he said, covering his crotch which was where Sirius’s eyes had stopped. He smiled and set on Remus’ bed.  
“Well that was fun,” he said slumping backward onto the pillows. Remus set next to him and sighed.  
“Remind me to tell Molly to thank you for this dress tomorrow,” he said with a smile. Sirius set up and leaned in close to Remus.  
“Maybe we should break it in before we give it back,” he said with a wicked grin.  
Remus went rigid then rolled his eyes trying to conceal his nervousness.  
“Sirius you idiot, I’m a boy now in case you didn't notice.”

Sirius said nothing for the longest time. He just sat there and stared at him. His deep blue eyes made Remus shake with some emotion that he didn’t wish to admit in this current form. As he thought on it, he suddenly made the connection of how he felt for Sirius and why he allowed him to treat him they way he did. In his wolf form, he found himself was drawn to Sirius in such a lasting way that he avoided him before the full moon but when he was a wolf and Sirius was a dog he felt the same way fro him he had felt as a woman. He was in love with Sirius. Before he could stop himself he was kissing Sirius deeply and showed no signs of stopping.  
Sirius pulled Remus on top of him and hugged him tightly as their tongues danced in each other’s months. He had mint to tell Remus how he felt, that he had wanted to ask him to the festival, that he was the reason Sirius turned down girls left and right and why he had jumped at the idea of taking him to the festival even if he had to be a girl. But, all that could wait till after tonight. He slipped the sleeves of Remus’ dress down his arms and loosened the string tying the girdle of the dress.  
“Sirius please, Treat me as if I was still a girl” Remus whined releasing Sirius’s mouth and throwing back his head.

James watched the since unfurl from the crack of the dormitory door, his pants growing tighter all the while as he watched his two best mates about to shag.  
Remus shifted in his sleep turning on his side and snuggling up to the other warm body in his bed. Wait… there was someone in his bed? Remus slowly opened his eyes and set up. Looking down he was met with the tanned chest that had been his pillow. A chest that belonged to very peaceful looking Sirius Black. Remus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sighed. This would be hard to explain. He peaked out of the hanging around his bed to see who was all there. It was still early in the morning and everyone was sleep. He could hear James’s distinct snoring and once again sigh in relief. He was sure he and Sirius had fallen asleep long before any one arrived and thankfully it wasn’t uncommon to find Sirius in Remus’ bed due to the slighter’s boy trouble sleeping around the full moon  
So Remus relaxed sitting back against the headboard and looking at Sirius as he slept. His mouth was open, his tongue slightly hanging out and he gave the appearance of being a very stratifying sleep. A fact that made Remus blush and his chest swell with a slight feeling of pride that was he who had tried out the great Sirius Black.  
He reached out and ran his hands through the silken hair. Only just last night he had been tugging at his breathlessly and desperately needing something to hold to as he bounced about in Sirius lap.  
The very thought of last night made him shiver and his blood rushes south. He slid down and resumed his position on Sirius’s chest giving a slight growl of pleasure.

“I love hearing you make that sound.” said Sirius’s voice as he wrapped his arm around the paler boy’s scared shoulder and arm.  
“it makes my cock rock hard you know that right.”  
Remus did indeed know that, he could see the rather large tent that had formed beneath the blankets.  
He chuckled and snuggled deeper into Sirius  
“calm down doggy, we can’t do that right now.”  
“please Remus, all we need is a silencing jinx and you can manage that. Just let me slide it in some. Your so warm and wet and snug inside. It’s so tight around me I could hardly stand it.”  
“shhh!” Remus warned with a smile as Sirius began to whine like a dog.  
“we can’t wake James and the others”  
Remus wanted to feel Sirius inside him just as much as Sirius did but from last night and his rather vocal performance and Sirius’s rather inhuman stamina he knew even a listening spell would wear off long before either of them were even close to being done.  
But perhaps there was another way.  
“fine, but you must close your eyes, and promise to be silent,” said Remus placing a finger to Sirius’s lips which the raven haired boy quickly kissed before nodding and closing his eyes.  
Remus smirks and slowly inched under the covers.  
He slowly kissed down Sirius’s belly following the dark line of hair that lead down into the downy pubic hair. He could feel Sirius throbbing against him as he purposely avoided the throbbing length of flesh. He chose instead to kiss along his thighs, up his pelvic bone and lightly teased his balls with his tongue. He could hear the raven haired teen whimper with need and desire and didn't wish to keep him waiting any longer  
So without warning he swallowed Sirius to the hilt which caused the older boy to moan out and arch his back before wickedly biting down on his lip to stop any more noise from coming out.  
Remus worked slowly bobbing his head up and down as his fingers clawed and scratched along Sirius’s thighs.  
To say that Remus had a bit of a wicked streak was an understatement. He rather enjoyed teasing Sirius and making him whimper and whine, feeling his toes curl he pressed his feet into Remus’ sides, feeling his hands dig ingot the sheets beside his bobbing head.  
He considered it payback for all the homework and the pestering and the jokes.  
“Bloody… Fuck Remus, I’m gonna blow. I’m gonna cum!”  
Remus sucked harder faster and then felt Sirius’s entire body clinch and stiffen. He threw back the covers and held Remus’ head in place as he began to shoot. Remus obliges it and looked up at Sirius just as he burst. Valley after valley filled Remus’ mouth and he dutifully swallowed never taking his golden eyes off of Sirius’s who panted and groaned quietly. Remus pulled way once Sirius was done but Sirius pulled him back smashing their mouths together before he could even swallow the last of his cum.  
They swapped the salty mixture of cum and saliva back and forth as Sirius stroked Remus’ cock causing him to come hard on Sirius’s spent cock.

Both boys fell back onto the bed panting writhe din the afterglow of their morning session.  
“Do you regret it darling,” asked Sirius in Remus’ ear kissing his head.  
Remus said nothing and Sirius looked down to find him sleep with a blissful smile on his lips and he couldn't help but smile as well and relax with his well-won prize so close to him.  
His wolf had claimed him and there was one thing for certain they were stuck together from no one.  
Ha, maybe he could invite James next time.


End file.
